Evil Lies
by Lillia Amber Granges
Summary: Saint Dane's 16 year old adopted daughter, Lillia Granges, is put up to the ultimate test. But when she becomes friends with the travelers, falls in love with Bobby, and finds out the truth about her dad's true intentions, what will she do?
1. Prologue

**Before you begin, I just wanted to let you know that I DO NOT own any of the Pendragon series or characters, they are (obviosly) owned by by D.J. MacHale, who is an (obviosly)amzing writer.**

**And I (obviosly) don't know how to spell obvio(u)sly(just checked the spelling)**

**Also, I would like to thank Lightheart77 for coming up with the title, and helping out with the plot. **=)

* * *

Prologue

**Second Earth**

_May 29 1994 4:00 am_

Lillia Granges is born. Her mom is dead. Her father died 6 months ago. She will get sent to an orphanage in 2 weeks.

_June 13 1994 5:00 pm_

Lillia is getting ready to sleep when a stranger walks in. He says that his name is Saint Dane and all he wants to do is to adopt a child, preferably a daughter. He looks around and stops at Lillia, and says her. He picks her up and takes her home. Or what she will call her home soon.

_July 4 2007_

_Dear Molly,_

Daddy has just told me that I was adopted! I just can't believe that he waited until I was 15 to tell me. Daddy said that his real name is Jonathon Dane, but everyone calls him Saint Dane. He also said that mom died 4 minutes after my birth and my dad was shot in the chest 4 times. I think he waited until I was old enough to understand.

_Lillia_

_May 29 2008_

_Dear Molly,_

Daddy has gone crazy.

He is talking about something called Halla. He says that the only way for him to control it is by creating a new Solara. He says that he is going to call it Ringen. He says that I can be at his side while he rules. He thinks that I will actually _help _him. I think he has gone crazy!

_Lillia_

_May 30 2008_

_Dear Molly,_

Daddy has _NOT _gone crazy. He took me somewhere called the flume. We went to a water world called Cloral, a jungle on a place known as Eelong and he said that I have to kill 9 _travelers _and kidnap the lead _traveler. _

_Love you Molly, Lillia_


	2. Chapter 1

**Eutopalon**

"Eutopalon" Lillia yelled into the flume. She enjoyed this ride with the dancing of the lights and the singing of the notes. It was one of the only places that she could actually calm down.

She needed that little rest period right before what she was about to do no matter how much it pained her. She was quite terrified. At least, she thought to herself, it won't be all that hard, especially with the guys. No boy could resist the charm of her short blonde hair and stunning gray eyes.

Her daddy, Saint Dane, has convinced her that there are more places in Halla then just second earth. He also said that it is up to her to help him create a new Solara.

She could not believe what she had gotten herself into, seeing as she had only learned about Halla and Solara just the day before. She actually got convinced by her daddy that she was doing a good thing for humanity by doing something wrong to her pride.

"What am I doing" she muttered to herself as the flume ride came to an end.

"Wow" was all that she could get out about her new surroundings.

She was the first non-ravinian or non-traveler to explore the icy territory.


	3. Chapter 2

**Journal 1**

_Lillia; Eutopalon Ravinia's Headquarters _

Molly, I am so sorry about everything that I have done. Will you ever begin to forgive me? I would quit here but I can't for if I do daddy would get angry. I am so afraid and alone.

First I should explain about what it is like here. I am not kidding when I say it is a winter wonderland. It is all snow. It is absolutely amazing! There are _tame _polar bears, penguins, seals, sea lions, and even walruses. I am completely in awe. Daddy told me that right outside this fortress, there is a little piece of each of the territories all

in one. I will be referring to them as Ravinian (name of territory).

You should already know what the places look like since you have gotten to read all of that fool, Bobby's journals. First I have to go to Ravinian First Earth. Everyone here looks so cruel and they all look translucent. Daddy said not to worry, since that is normal for them but I still get pretty creeped out about it Molly, wouldn't you?

Here we go. I have to get Gunny trust me and how hard could that be? All I have to do is lure him to dinner right…

Gunny came right up to me and asked if I would help him learn about this Ravinian place.

Of course I said yes. I said I would give a tour but first he needed to have something to eat. I gave him a feast and he was wondering why I didn't eat. That almost blew my cover but it is a good thing that I can think on the spot and said that I wasn't really expecting company and had already eaten.

It was 8 o'clock and I convinced Gunny that he should get some rest before we took the tour. He entered the Manhattan Tower Hotel and… perfecto.


	4. Chapter 3

**Eutopalon**

Gunny had just arrived on this new territory and he was not liking it. He was on a territory called Eutopalon but it looked exactly like Manhattan from First Earth other then the fact that everyone looked quite translucent. That is all except for one particularly beautiful girl. She was blonde, her hair short in the back and shoulder-length in the front. She had piercing gray eyes and wore a lovely tank-top and a cute mini-skirt. She was basically the odd one out.

He went up to her and asked her to give him a tour of the city.

"Why of course." she said strangely excited. "But first you must eat."

She led him to her house where she set up quite a meal. Halfway into his feast, he noticed that she was not eating.

"What is your name?" Gunny asked the mystery girl.

"Lillia" She replied.

"Lillia, why aren't you eating anything?" Gunny sounded quite worried

Lillia hesitated. "Well, I just wasn't expecting company."

Little did Gunny know that not only was Lillia expecting company, but she also had a little treat for him.

It was 8 o'clock when Gunny finally finished dinner. Lillia complained and said "Um… don't you think we should get some rest? Tommorrow will be a busy day"

Gunny easily gave in with a quick "Okay'

Once they got to the Manhattan Tower Hotel, Gunny went to his room.

When Dodger went to go check on Gunny he found quite a surprise… Gunny was dead in his shower. A quick look told Dodger that his best friend had been poisoned.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ravinian Headquarters**

"Lillia," Daddy said "Come here."

"Yes Daddy... what do want?" I asked him, pretending to be frightened.

"It is about Gunny," he said, as if the name itself left a sour taste in his mouth.

"What about him sir," I was totally confused. Hadn't I seen him die?

"Well although he is dead to this world, his body that is, his, I don't know, soul is still very much alive on Solara."

"Then, what do you want _me _to do?"

"I was hoping that you could convince Evangeline that you and Gunny were close, before he died of course, and get her on your side. That way, Pendragon will be forced to trust you, or else all of the Travelers will take sides and there is no way he would want his precious little team divided, is there?"

"You're right Daddy," and with that I left, but not before hearing him say "aren't I always?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Journal 1 (continued)**

_Lillia; Eutopalon Ravinian Veelox_

Molly… Stop me _please. _I think I have become a monster… Stop me before I go crazy. It was all Daddy's fault. Help me.

I am on Ravinian Veelox. See, in order for me to fit in here, I will become a vedder. Since they have to wear _blue _I think I look weird. You _do _know I look bad in blue. Especially a blue _overall… _Veelox is so not a place for girls. Get me out of here now.

Vedders have to do all the cleaning up after everyone that takes a jump in the lifelight pyramid. This place is actually a wreck if you ask me.

I am so glad that it is the end of the day. That means I have 2 jobs left to do. First I have to finish cleaning up this room and the other one is way scarier.

While I am cleaning up, I find the traveler from Veelox. She looks angry and confused. She walks up to me and says "Do you know what is going on here?"

Of course I know what is going on… but I lied. I said "I am just as clueless as you are," poor Aja sighs.

"Would you mind helping me a little bit before you go? I am done with this room and all I have left to clean up is the control center and then I am done."

Aja is such a nice girl but that just might cost her. Obviously she said yes.

While walking down to the central control room, we talked about her life as the senior phader on Veelox. When we finally got there she grabbed a mop and I dumped the bucket of water on her.

Aja was quite annoyed and barked "What the hell was that for?"

Lillia's response was to grab the mop from Aja and shove her into the control panel. After that she left Aja there to die.


	7. Chapter 6

**In Evangeline's eyes**

"Aja, can you here me? Aja. Are you all right?" went Evangeline's fragile voice as it began to crack. The one and only person that she had begun to call her daughter was gone to her forever. She always thought that being electrocuted would be a painful way to die. At first, however, she thought that it was simply an accident.

"No one would have done that to Aja... would they?" She questioned herself about why anyone would want to harm sweet little Aja, but after quick examination, this case suddenly turned sour. Aja was covered in water.

"Why would she _ever_ dump water on herself, and then touch the control panel?" That was absolutely absurd and unheard of. "If it wasn't an accident," Evangeline thought to herself "then who wanted Aja dead and was heartless enough to commit murder?" she lulled this thought in her head for a while.

Looking up, suddenly knowing who it was, she said "Saint Dane." It had barely come out as a whisper. It was an absurd thought, but he was the only one that _really _could her dead. "But-"someone had finished her thought as though she could her mind,

"That's not his style is it?" The stranger said.

"Who are you... and what have you done to Aja?" Evangeline said, starting out cautiously, but her letting her anger get control of her.

"Well _somebody _is quick to jump the gun and blame _me_. Besides, you don't know if it was me, do you? What if I just witnessed it, or had nothing to do with it all?" the girl said in a harsh and falsely sweet tone.

"Well I'm sorry," Evangeline knew by the shift in the girl's eyes that she believed her "but you never answered my question."

"Hi, I'm Lillia. Lillia Granges that is, and while we're at it, what's your name?"

"I'm Evangeline and how do _you _know about Saint Dane?"

"Well, before he died, Gunny and I were pretty close. He told me all about Halla and Saint Dane and Bobby Pendragon, but I didn't believe him, that is, until he proved it to me by taking me on a trip through the flume. We went from Second Earth to First Earth. It was the strangest thing ever."

"Well then, I guess we should work together to stop Saint Dane."

"Sounds like a good idea."


	8. Chapter 7

**Journal 2**

_Lillia; Second Earth_

Molly, I love you. I honestly do. I hate that something so awful could have happened to you.

Well, right now, Evangeline is talking to Bobby, and I'm waiting meet him. After about 10 minutes, Loor comes out. Loor is pretty, I guess, but she's a lot more warrior-ish than I am.

"Lillia, come on in"

"Coming, Evangeline." I love Evangeline so much. I feel terrible that I've hurt her. Why does it have to be like this?

I walked in, expecting Bobby to be calm and collected. Well, first, Bobby looked at me, and I felt some outrageous feeling, like, I don't know, maybe like I was in love. I heard that when people fall in love, they just this feeling, I think that's what I got. I've never really believed in love, Molly, let alone love at first sight, but now I do.

Bobby just inquired about my life, I told him that I have always lived on First Earth, in an orphanage home, when I met Gunny, and he told me about Halla. I was afraid that Bobby wouldn't buy my story, but apparently, he did.

* * *

That night, I got the dream again. About how you died, Molly. I saw the lights of your taxicab, right in front of the Manhattan Hotel. I heard the your scream, piercing into the silence of the night. Then there was bloody body, in the hospital, dying, with the doctors unable to do anything. The driver, gone, so I never knew who it was that killed you. That was two months ago, the day after your 18th birthday. I woke up to someone yelling at me, and locked eyes with Bobby Pendragon.

* * *

"Wakeup, wake up! Lillia, are you okay?" I could hear the relief flooding into his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a nightmare. It's fine, I'm fine, don't worry about me!"

"I just heard you yelling and screaming, and came in here to ask what it was about."

_Can I trust him? I haven't even talked to daddy about this. Well, then again daddy's always either too busy or doesn't care. _"Well, my best friend, she passed away, two months ago, the day after she turned eighteen,"


	9. Chapter 8

**Bobby Pendragon**

Evangeline had a little surprise for me, or so she claimed. I couldn't wait, I love surprises. When she walked into the room, I noticed how beautiful she was. The pain I saw in her gray eyes, the secrets, agony and loneliness, made me want to cry. Her story was a little bit fishy, but I decided not to question it, and gave her the benefit of the doubt. Besides, I wanted to get to know her secrets, and get her to trust me as well. I had a good feeling about this kid. And, you know what, I think I like her. She's just a little bit suspicious, that's all.


	10. Chapter 9

**Anonymous**

"Taxi, Taxi," she pulled out a twenty. Cab drivers were always partial to a pretty girl with cash in her hand. "Madison Square Garden, please," she had such a sweet voice.

Hopping on my bike, I followed them, I didn't trust the guy. She obviously wasn't paying attention-seeing as she was absorbed in her magazine-and to where the cabbie was driving her, but I sure did. He wasn't headed to Madison Square Garden; he was going towards the abandoned subway station; the flume.

He came to an abrupt stop; nearly making me crash into him. which would have not only blown my cover, but probably have killed me.

I saw him tie her up and gag the teenage girl, who was undeniably struggling. He yelled Third Earth into the flume, shoved her in and followed straight behind her.

Ten minutes later, I was about to leave, when I heard the music. I saw the taxi driver with the exact same girl. Except this time, she wasn't struggling against him. She actually looked kinda happy.

I followed them back to the car, and noticed that the driver had locked the doors from the inside. Then, he seemed to be messing with the gas pedals, sped up the car and crash into a pole, most likely killing the girl, but not before he seemed to completely disappear from the car.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was on Third Earth, speaking with Patrick Mac, explaining to him what had just happened.


	11. Chapter 10

**Journal 2(continued)**

_Lillia; Second Earth_

Oh Molly, I think I'm falling for him. Big time.

"Bobby, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone, okay."

"Lillia, you have my word."

"Well, about a week ago, my best friend died, Molly McDermott, was headed to a concert at Madison Square Garden, after we had shopping. She was supposed to come to my house afterwards, for a sleepover, but she never showed up. About an hour after she was supposed to come over, I called her parents. She had been in a taxi crash. I got to say good-bye, right before she hopped in the cab."

"I'm sorry, Lillia. I wish that there was more that I could do to help."

"No, it's okay, Bobby," I didn't want him to know that I was from Second Earth...

"Wait, that sounds like Second Earth. Aren't you from First Earth?"

Exactly what I was afraid of.


	12. Chapter 11

**Eutopalon**

"Eutopalon" Lillia yelled into the flume. She enjoyed this ride with the dancing of the lights and the singing of the notes. It was one of the only places that she could actually calm down.

She needed that little rest period right before what she was about to do no matter how much it pained her. She was quite terrified. At least, she thought to herself, it won't be all that hard, especially with the guys. No boy could resist the charm of her short blonde hair and stunning gray eyes.

Her daddy, Saint Dane, has convinced her that there are more places in Halla then just second earth. He also said that it is up to her to help him create a new Solara.

She could not believe what she had gotten herself into, seeing as she had only learned about Halla and Solara just the day before. She actually got convinced by her daddy that she was doing a good thing for humanity by doing something wrong to her pride.

"What am I doing" she muttered to herself as the flume ride came to an end.

"Wow" was all that she could get out about her new surroundings.

She was the first non-ravinian or non-traveler to explore the icy territory.


	13. Chapter 12

**Patrick Mac Ch.12**

_ She doesn't remember me. Carla doesn't know who I am. I've been her best friend she was less than a five years old. I'd found her hiding behind a bush, while I was taking a walk. I was ten years old at the time, and I took her with me, fed her and bathed her, so that when I asked my parents if we could keep her with us, they couldn't say no. And they didn't. But she ran away, and when she came back, she changed. A lot. _His thoughts wandered back to the last time that he'd seen her. _It was her birthday. It was the day before she ran away, and she'd said "I love you, Pat," and she kissed my cheek. _"I love you too Carla," he whispered, to no one in particular.

"Patrick, are you okay?" Courtney's voice snapped him back to the present.

"I'm okay," he replied.

"Look, I know I'm supposed to be here, but I thought you needed to know this. I was following a cab on second earth, and there was in there. Her name was Molly. She was reading a magazine, and I had bad feeling about it, so I followed them. He took her to the flume, and about ten minutes later, they came back, but she was different. She seemed to like the guy. Then they crashed, but the driver wasn't there. So I came here because that's where the driver went.

"Wait, did you say her name was Molly?"

"I think so, why?"

"That girl, she's not Carla. She's Molly Elizabeth McDermott."


End file.
